


First Kiss

by HEDAofWeird



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDAofWeird/pseuds/HEDAofWeird
Summary: Amaya and Janai kiss for the 1st time.
Relationships: Amaya & Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm so in love with the idea of these two being together. I ship them and in my mind they are canon. I don't know what season 4 of the dragon prince has in store for these two but I hope it's something good.
> 
> P.S. I try my best to write something okay to read sine English isn't my first language. Anyway happy reading.

It was a few weeks after the war. The humans and elves had reunited. It was still a bit weird to see elves in Katolis and humans in Xadia but slowly everyone was getting used to the idea of elves and humans being together. It was a normal patrol day for General Amaya. She was about to meet up with the General from Lux Aurea, Janai. Amaya was actually excited to see her friend. The human and elf had grown close over the past few weeks and Amaya thought she may be attracted to the very feisty, very attractive Sun fire elf. She didn't act on her feelings yet because she wasn't sure if Janai felt the same way. She sometimes got subtle hints from the elf but she still wasnt sure about the whol elf/human thing but if her nephew could do it. So today she will take a leap of faith and act on her feelings.

An hour later, she arrived at the border. Janai was already waiting for her. She was seated on a tree trunk not so far away from the border. As soon as she heard Amaya's horse nearing,she whipped her head into the direction the general was coming from. She couldn't help a small smile that graced her features. Amaya looked good today. Her amor was polished, and she had a fresh haircut. When their eyes met, they both started full on smiling. They just couldn't help it. 

Amaya dismounted her horse and signed "hey, how are you." To the elf. Janai, who got a lot of lessons from Kazi in finguistics could now easily sign back. "I'm feeling great. What about you?" Amaya couldn't control the grin that her face made way for. "I've been better, but something is bothering me." She signed back. "Oh? I wanna know what's bothering the great general of the standing battalion." Janai signed back with a cocky grin on her face.

In that moment Amaya couldn't resist her feelings anymore. She launched herself forward into Janai's personal space and smashed their lips together. Janai was shocked but she recovered in a millisecond and kissed Amaya back. She let out a moan she was sure the other warrior couldn't hear but feel nonetheless. The kiss grew heated and more intense the longer their lips were locked. Amaya loved the feeling of Janai's warm lips on hers. She couldnt get enough. After what seemed like hours of kissing they both pulled apart, snatching for air. 

"Wow." Janai was the first to speak. She didn't sign the word but Amaya read her lips and sighed back "Wow indeed." Her face a little red from the blush she couldn't contain. Janai started giggling like a little girl because she thought everything about this moment was so ridiculously cute and so unlike them. After they both composed themselves, Janai signed "So was that bothering the big bad general of the standing battalion all along?" She signed that with an amused smile on her face.

"Shut up!" Amaya signed back. " To be honest, yeah. I didn't know if you would like me back." She signed back with a shy smile on her face. "If the kiss we just shared isn't enough proof for you let me reassure you again that the feeling is mutual General." Janai signed while inching closer to Amaya until they were kissing again. They kissed until they are out of breath and then they spent the rest of the day just conversing with each other during their patrol. Talking about what this meant for the both of them and how their relationship will change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments, Kudos and Ideas are very welcome.   
> Have good day/ night everyone and Happy Holidays.


End file.
